callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
ASP (weapon)
The ASP is a handgun in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is the first handgun to be unlocked in multiplayer. Multiplayer It has medium damage (as most handguns do) and nearly no recoil at all, giving it very good accuracy even at long ranges. It has a low magazine capacity of 7 rounds but makes up for this by having a very quick reload. Sleight of Hand/Pro makes the reload near instantaneous, making it extremely lethal in the right hands. Scavenger/Pro can be, and often is, used with or without Sleight of Hand, particularly when dual wielding (using Second Chance/Pro or Steady Aim/Pro instead of Sleight of Hand). This is due to the pistol's low magazine size, no Extended Mags available as an attachment for this pistol, players cannot ADS while dual wielding weapons, the hipfire crosshairs are decreased in size when using Steady Aim ,and because players can dual wield pistols in Second Chance (depending on the choice of pistol). Compared to other pistols (and even other semi-automatic weapons in Black Ops), ASP has a 1.5x greater firecap (937.5 RPM against 625 RPM). The most comparable pistol to the ASP is the M1911, as they both share identical damage, recoil, magazine size, multipliers, and range. However the ASP has the higher fire cap as well as a quicker reload, making it superior to any other handgun in this respect; however, as mentioned above, it lacks the attachments other pistols can have, like extended magazines or the suppressor, limiting the roles the ASP can fulfill. Attachments *Dual Wield Gallery ASPBO.jpg|The ASP ASPadsBO.jpg|Iron sights asp reloading.jpg|ASP reloading Trivia thumb|300px|right *The ASP is a very good companion for shotgun users, as it has very low recoil, allowing for long range attacks, specially against sniping and idle players. *The ASP is notably the only pistol in-game to have little to no firing cap. A player with a fast trigger finger can fire this weapon even faster than the CZ75 with the Full-Auto attachment. *The ASP does not have a front iron sight, instead uses what is known as "guttersights". *ASP's are held in-game in a similar manner to the G18. **In fact, due to its firecap, if the ASP is used by a player with a very fast trigger finger, it can be fired at a speed slightly comparable to the G18. **Even its basic appearance somewhat resembles the G18, except for its grip, magazine and iron sights *The ASP, along with the Makarov and M1911, is unlocked from the start in multiplayer; it is also the first weapon to be used in campaign. *If fired at close range with its maximum rate of fire, the ASP can theoretically tie with the Stoner63 to have the third most highest damage per second of any gun in Black Ops. Those are still bested by the M60 and the Skorpion, though. *The ASP has unique reload animation compared to the others. The character grabs a fresh magazine, removes the old one with the same hand and then slides the new one back in in one smooth motion. Like the others, the old magazine will be discarded even if it's not empty. **Also, the discarded magazine will always appear to be loaded. *The ASP's weapon stats say that the gun's damage is very low (having only three damage bars) while it has 40-20 damage, as much maximum damage of most assault rifles, LMGs and the high power SMGs. *The ASP is used by the Cuban Police, despite it only being made for Special Forces Category:Pistols